


Tickles

by UserAccess



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Innocent Jiwoo, M/M, Meditating Kayden, Play Fighting, Tickle Fights, Tickles, Watching cat videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserAccess/pseuds/UserAccess
Summary: Jiwoo finds out Kayden is ticklish.
Relationships: Jiwoo Seo/Kayden Break
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	Tickles

Kayden was done with his workout for the afternoon. One hand pushups man. He’s showered and changed in fresh new clothes and his hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. Even though he has trained his body physically on the outside he has enough energy to train his awakened powers. With that he turns on his heel and heads for Jiwoo’s basement. He gets to the nearly empty room and bents down to take a seat on the floor. Cross legged, Kayden closes his eyes and focuses on his power flowing from his heart to the rest of his body.  
__  
 _25 minutes later_  
__  
He hears his name being shouted and he knows quickly who the voice belongs too. _‘He must of came home from school’_ Kayden thinks for a moment. His attention shifts to the sound of Jiwoo’s feet running down the stairs.

“Mr. Kayden? Are you busy?” Jiwoo asks as he stands beside Kayden. The strong awakened one shakes his head. “I was training my awakened abilities why? What is wrong this time?” Kayden looks to the side as he breathes a puff of air that pushes his bangs from his eyes. Jiwoo takes a seat next to Kayden with his phone in his hand. Kayden turns his head so he’s looking at Jiwoo’s phone. 

“Mr. Kayden, I want to show you this video” Jiwoo taps his phone screen and the video plays. Kayden watches and sees its just an orange and white cat playing with a cat toy. It does not look like him when he was a chubby cat. Kayden stares at the video as it keeps playing “Why are you showing me this?” Jiwoo giggles and says “I thought it was cute and it reminded me when you were a cat” Jiwoo smiles at the taller awakened one.

Kayden doesn’t look impress “You came running down the stairs to find me, interrupting my concentration, and wasted my time to show me a two minute video of a cat playing with a toy” Jiwoo lowers his eyes and twirls with the front pieces of his hair with a nervous laugh “Haha…You said you weren’t busy” Kayden will give him that he did tell the kid he wasn’t busy. Still why show him such a useless video? There wasn’t anything particular interesting about it. Then again, he is Jiwoo who has an unhealthy obsession with cats. Kayden turns his head away from Jiwoo and closes his eyes to continue where he left off before Jiwoo showed up.

“Mr. Kayden, I have a question” He hears Jiwoo ask.

“What is it?”

“What happened here?” Followed by that question he feels Jiwoo poke the spot he was talking about. He feels the push to his left side, on his rib and it was just a poke yet to Kayden it short circuits his focus so fast he felt like he got whiplash. Kayden flinches and glares over at Jiwoo who holds his hand to his chest.

The young boy looks like he kicked a puppy…well maybe a kitten would be a better example. “I am so sorry Mr. Kayden! If I had known you were hurt there, I wouldn’t have touched that spot. Do you need a band aid? I’ll run upstairs really quick to get you one. Or ice? Do you need ice? How did you get hurt? How big is the wound-”

Kayden can’t tolerate this panicking kid talk anymore. “Enough! I’m not hurt! I…I..” now Kayden is stuck on his words because he doesn’t want to tell Jiwoo that he’s _ticklish_. So, he makes up a reasonable excuse. “Relax I do not need a band aid. I’m just sensitive from my workout earlier and I was training my awakened powers when you touched me. I was just surprised; you know caught off guard” Kayden finishes. He think that is two good reason combined for it sound believable. He’s certain Jiwoo will believe anything he says.

Yet Jiwoo is quiet for a moment and Kayden was thankful for this silence. But all good things come to an end. Jiwoo speaks “Are you ticklish?”

Kayden glares Jiwoo’s way again because how dare he figure it out. No way. He can’t let Jiwoo win. He is not ticklish.  
“No. Absolutely not, someone as amazing as I is not ticklish”  
At least that is what he thought. Because before he can comprehend what is happening Jiwoo’s fingers roam over that same spot.

Unfortunately, by the force of nature Kayden loses it.

“HAHAHAHAHA”

Kayden laughs but still has the instinct to move away from Jiwoo’s fingers. He scurries across the floor but the further he pushes himself away, the closer Jiwoo gets. He thought the poke was bad but this turns the dial by one hundred. Jiwoo manages to attack the spot from before and now he is laying on the floor under Jiwoo’s touch. No ones been able to bring him down in a long time. However, no one tried to tickle him. This stupid overwhelming urge to laugh and squirm. His stomach already hurts from laughing and it’s only been a few seconds. Don’t worry Jiwoo has got that covered too. His annoying fingers attack his stomach. 

There is a moment Jiwoo stops to let Kayden catch his breath.

 _‘Jiwoo, that sadist is he enjoying this?’_ Kayden thinks for a moment.

But the moment was only for a few instances because he is back on him again. Kayden would throw Jiwoo off of him, he has the capability too, but he is too distracted by the stupid feeling he gets when Jiwoo’s finger run up and down his sides now. He’s laughing and wiggling yes, but that does not mean he is enjoying this torment. 

Jiwoo giggles happily as he tickles Kayden.

The younger awakened one stops again for Kayden to breathe. That was his mistake. Kayden takes the opportunity to switch the positions, so now Kayden is hovering over Jiwoo. He has let this go on long enough. He breathes hard and has a blush over his face, but glares directly into Jiwoo’s innocent eyes yet from his peripheral vision he sees Jiwoo’s smile is vanishing. 

“You may have had the upper hand but did you forget that I am an undefeated awakened one?” Jiwoo swallows and begun with an “Um-” but he does not get to finish his sentence because Kayden tickles him back. Using the same tactics Jiwoo used on him from a moment ago.

The fury and determination in Kayden’s eyes speak for themselves. Jiwoo laughs and tosses and turns. “Hahahah p-please stop M-Mr. Kayden” but he will not give up yet he wants to prolong this. This is revenge for what Jiwoo did to him. He tickles him under his armpits, his ribs, and across his stomach. Jiwoo’s laughter fills the room and he even has tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Fine he is satisfied so he will stop but Kayden has a message for him “Next time you pull some shit like that again I won’t be so nice”

All Jiwoo can do is nod vigorously.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's ironic how in this fanfic I wrote Kayden's inner thought as "Jiwoo that sadist..." yet in the recent update up of Eleceed (Episode 74) at the bottom Jiwoo is like "Please hit me" and people in the comments were calling him a masochist LOL.


End file.
